Iglesia
by JaferSanlatin
Summary: Porque cuando no puedes tener hijos, adoptas un gato. Al menos eso piensa Alec Lightwood, un adulto normal, con un trabajo normal y una vida normal. ¿Por qué no seguir sólo siendo dos? Se pregunta Magnus, un adulto no tan normal, con demasiada imaginación y pareja de Alec desde hace quince años. Iglesia es un dulce gatito, según Alec. Iglesia es una bestia, según Magnus. MALEC


Esta historia la hice hace mucho tiempo, y ahora quise adaptarla a esta pareja que me encanta. Espero disfruten la historia.

* * *

Quince años.

Quince años es mucho tiempo, ¿no? Quince años son los que algunos tardan en terminar la escuela. A los quince años te encuentras en plena adolescencia. Hay gente que pasa quince años en la cárcel. En quince años puedes estar con una o miles de personas. Quince años son más que diez años, más que cinco y más que tres.

Quince años es mucho tiempo.

Cuando llevas quince años con la misma persona, es mucho más que normal querer formalizar la relación en todos los ámbitos. Compartir casa, acordar a quien le toca cocinar tal y cual día, horarios del baño, panoramas juntos los fines de semana. Algunos se casan durante ese tiempo, otros se mantienen conviviendo. El caso de Alec Lightwood y Magnus Bane es esto último. El matrimonio no entra en sus planes. Porque ellos están bien como están, ¿cierto? No hay motivos para cambiar la maravillosa relación que han llevado hasta el momento, ¿verdad?

Magnus notaba extraño a Alec, últimamente. Eso era raro. El extraño de la relación solía ser él, no el de ojos azules.

Hace días que Alec apenas hablaba. Se pasaba las tardes sentado junto a la ventana, tomando una taza de té que parecía nunca acabar su contenido, viendo la fría ciudad de Nueva York pasar uno de los inviernos más bajos en temperaturas de los últimos quince años. ¡Oh, la misma cantidad de años que llevaban juntos! Magnus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras veía su portátil, sentado en la mesa de la cocina del departamento, recordando cómo se habían conocido. Era un invierno igual de frío que el que acontecía en esos momentos.

Alexander Lightwood. Alegre, divertido y lindo. Podría incluso haber clasificado dentro de los chicos populares si no fuese por su timidez y porque la vida de 'fama' no eran lo suyo. Pelinegro de ojos azules y piel blanca. Sí, ese era Alec Lightwood.

Magnus Bane. Alocado, creativo y bastante atractivo. Pese a lo último, nunca clasificaría en los chicos populares. ¿Por qué? Uno, por ser del grupo de artistas de la escuela. Dos, porque todo lo que tenía que ver con personas superficiales con mentalidades todas iguales le asqueaba. ¡Él era Magnus Bane, maldita sea! Un artista, el presidente del club de artes y del de escritura. ¡Director general del Diario Escolar! Magnus Bane no necesitaba vivir de las apariencias.

Y llegó el día en que, pese a –quizá– toparse más de alguna vez en los pasillos de la escuela, se comenzaron a conocer.

Magnus quería ser escritor, eso lo sabía cualquiera que lo conociese o lo observara durante menos de cinco minutos. Nunca estaba sin escribir en algún cuaderno o libreta las más descabelladas y maravillosas historias, a no ser que lo que tuviese en sus manos fuese un libro.

Magnus amaba leer. Y como amaba leer y escribir, dijo:

–Voy a escribir un libro.

Su meta, a los dieciséis años, fue crear una historia, publicar un libro antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Pero no cualquier libro. No. Uno que dejara huella. Uno que hiciese a la gente reflexionar. Una creación tal, que más de una persona lo clasificara como uno de sus libros favoritos. Sí, eso quería Magnus. Pero, ¿qué podía causar tal impacto?

 _Romance._ No. Asco. Cursilerías que sólo leerían adolescentes rosas y mujeres ya entradas en la edad de la nostalgia.

 _Comedia._ Menos. Podría parecer loco, incluso afirmar serlo citando a Aristóteles con _«Todo genio tiene un gramo de locura»_ , pero ni por muy loco que estuviese, Magnus estaba consciente de que con la comedia no sería muy probable causar impacto en la gente o al menos no lograría hacerlas reflexionar.

Nadie toma en serio la comedia.

 _Drama._ Podría ser. Lo meditó y, claro, anotó 'drama' en una libreta donde pronto comenzaría a anotar todo pequeño e importante detalle que incluyera su libro.

 _Tragedia_. ¡Eureka! Quizá si asustaba al mundo, lograría cambiarlo. Muerte, angustia y destrucción. Nada de guerras ni peleas sin sentido. Alguna enfermedad mortal, tal vez, o un accidente. Pero para poder plasmar con total realidad y sentimiento tales hechos, tenía que vivirlos.

Sí, ya lo dijimos. Magnus está loco.

Lo de la enfermedad era más difícil, además de que no estaba en sus planes gastar el dinero de sus padres en médicos y hospitales. Así que un accidente estaba bien.

Tachó la palabra «drama» de su libreta y la cambió por «tragedia».

El punto era que Magnus había tomado su bicicleta y se había lanzado suicidamente contra el primer auto que pasó a una velocidad relativamente lenta y que dudosamente podría matarlo o dejarlo grave. Éste vehículo resultó ser el de la madre de Alec –con su hijo como ilegal conductor sin licencia– un domingo por la mañana.

Al ser una hora en la que no había gente por las calles, Alec robaba el auto de su madre para practicar el manejo de éste. Si su madre se enteraba, estaba frito. Así que cuando atropelló a un chico de rasgos asiáticos y cabello con purpurina, tenía tres opciones.

Uno, lo subía al auto y lo llevaba al hospital más cercano, recibiendo claro castigo de su madre al enterarse de sus andanzas. Dos, lo dejaba ahí a la suerte de la vida, arriesgándose a un demanda en cuanto el chico despertara y recordara el accidente. O tres –y la más razonable para estos momentos– subirlo a su auto y llevarlo a casa para chequear su estado y curar posibles heridas. El chico no se veía tan herido, después de todo. Sólo estaba inconsciente.

Así se habían conocido. Una vez Magnus había despertado juraría ver a un ángel. Un ángel asustado y de ojos azules.

Su libro se había tratado de esa experiencia y el resto lo había dejado a manos de su imaginación. No había tanta tragedia, a fin de cuentas y su libro sí había terminado por ser una novela rosa. Gracias a Dios, al New York Times parecía haberle gustado y el libro, posicionado dentro de los más vendidos, terminó por darle su prematura fama.

Miró al ángel de ojos azules que le permitió todo su ascenso y su sonrisa se borró. La expresión de Alec era de tristeza, nostalgia, como si algo le faltara. Cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba, recibió una respuesta de lo más inesperada.

–¿No has pensado en tener hijos? Nunca… ¿Nunca te ha llamado la atención ser padre?

–No podemos ser padres, amor –se acercó con una diminuta sonrisa de resignación –. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en ello?

–Soy el mayor de mis hermanos y el único que no tiene hijos –continuó hablando con la vista perdida en la ventana –. Quizá estoy siendo muy infantil, pese a que tengo treinta y dos años, pero…

Magnus se sentó en el sofá más cercano a Alec y acarició uno de sus muslos en mero signo de cariño. Permanecieron así, con Alec mirando a la nada y Magnus mirándolo a él, por un tiempo indefinido.

Una vez Magnus creyó que el tema había quedado ahí, inconcluso pero a la vez terminado, la voz de Alec volvió a aparecer.

–Quiero adoptar un gato.

Y Magnus ahora no sabía si reír o sentir ternura.

La exagerada imagen de Alec rodeado por miles de gatos, cual solterona, le causaba una gracia más bien bizarra. Pero era lo típico, recordemos que Magnus estaba loco.

Inseguro de lo que había escuchado, preguntó:

–¿Un gato, amor?

Alec dijo que sí. Magnus volvió a preguntar si estaba hablando en serio. Alec lo miró enojado. Magnus temió por su integridad física –Alec no era agresivo, pero nunca se sabía –, así que había decidido creerle y fingir que la sorpresiva noticia no era de lo más rara.

–Creí que odiabas los animales –trató de no sonar burlón.

–Y no me gustan –respondió Alec –, pero Izzy me dijo que son buenos acompañantes y que bien podríamos considerarlo un bebé.

Al terminar de hablar, Alec miró a su pareja con una mirada de inocencia y fragilidad tan legítima, que Magnus casi sintió que volvía a tener ante él al tímido Alec de dieciséis años que lo había atropellado. Imposibilitado a darle una negativa a ese hermoso ser que tenía frente a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos, llevándolo a su pecho, brindándole una muestra de cariño que en alguien tan energético y hasta hiperactivo como Magnus resultaba poco común.

Él era más de _acción._ ¿Se entiende la idea? Alec era el romántico de la relación.

El escritor de treinta y un años –a dos meses de alcanzar la edad de su pareja– no terminaba de explicarse cómo el enfermero que tenía por compañero de vida podía ser tan veloz cuando de conseguir algo que quería se trataba. ¿Quiso un gato? Una hora después de pedirlo, lo tenía acurrucado sobre su regazo.

Iglesia.

Alec parecía no poder estar más contento. Estaba en sus límites de felicidad, y si Alec estaba en sus límites de felicidad, Magnus estaba en sus límites de felicidad.

Pasaron la tarde con el cachorro de gato (Magnus comenzaba a dudar de que se les llamara así, mas Alec decía que así era) y se veía tan tranquilo, que Magnus comenzó a aceptar que adoptarlo había sido una buena idea. Hasta que, claro, una llamada del hospital donde Alec trabajaba le provocó tener que dejar su cómodo apartamento. Al parecer estaban faltos de personal y necesitaban que Alec cubriera.

–Cuídalo mucho –sonrió Alec, colocándose su abrigo, antes de salir.

–Pero…

–Cuídalo –sentenció serio, para luego mirar a Iglesia y sonreír nuevamente –. Y tú pórtate bien con tu papá Magnus, ¿escuchaste?

El pequeño felino lo miró. Era la inocencia hecha gato. Alec y Magnus se besaron rápidamente antes de que Alec tomara las llaves de su vehículo y se fuera.

Tres horas. Sólo tres horas fueron las que Alec no estuvo en su hogar, pero cuando llegó al fin, sintió que un huracán había pasado por allí.

–¿Qué rayos…?

El pasillo de entrada tenía papeles tirados por todas partes. Avanzó un poco más y miró a su izquierda, donde estaba la entrada a la cocina. Comida desparramada por todos lados, y claro, más papeles. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, pero a la vez su corazón subió sus latidos por minuto al tope. ¿Y si habían entrado a robar? ¿Y si… el ladrón aún se encontraba en el departamento?

–¿Hay… –titubeó en un débil susurro –, hay alguien aquí?

–Yo…

Casi desfalleció del susto, pero si la voz pertenecía a Magnus todo estaba bien, se suponía. Venía de la sala.

La situación ahí era peor de lo que esperaba. Una mesa estaba volcada en el suelo; la mesita de centro permanecía vacía, con todos sus adornos regados por el suelo, y ni quería pensar en cómo limpiaría el desastre de los sofás.

Magnus estaba desparramado en el suelo, mientras Iglesia dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa del comedor.

–¿Qué es todo este desastre? –preguntó Alec.

Iglesia despertó de inmediato, caminando velozmente hacia Alec. Ronroneó contra sus piernas y él lo tomó en brazos. Sonrió mirando al minino y lo elevó alto, acercándolo a su rostro para besar su peluda carita.

–Cariño, debemos devolver a esa bestia –pidió desde el suelo, Magnus.

–¿Cómo dices, Magnus Bane? –lo miró sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño.

Oh no.

–Mira el desastre –se levantó rápidamente –. Ese pequeño demonio provocó todo esto.

–¡Ay, Magnus! –bufó girando los ojos –. Todos sabemos lo desordenado que eres.

–¡Pero de verdad yo no hice nada de esto! –se defendió –. ¡Fue él! –apuntó la bola de pelos que Alec tenía en brazos.

– _Miau._

Y Alec volvió de morir de ternura al escuchar a su gatito. Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar al cuarto que compartía con Magnus. Al pasar junto a este, se limitó a decirle que ordenara el desastre que había provocado y que, por favor, no volviera a culpar al pequeño Iglesia.

Era un gato, un gato bebé. Los gatos bebés no pueden provocar tal desastre. Los hombres con más de treinta años y de más de metro ochenta, como Magnus, sí.

Esa noche Magnus durmió en el sofá. No porque Alec lo hubiese desterrado de su cama. No porque la discusión hubiese seguido. Todo era culpa de ese maldito felino con parecido al Gato con Botas.

Magnus, una vez había terminado de arreglar todo el desastre (menos una mancha en uno de los sillones, pero Alec no tenía por qué enterarse), había emprendido camino a su habitación. Era ya muy de noche, para ese entonces. Sin embargo, lo esperaba una poco agradable sorpresa.

Alec dormía plácidamente, eso era lindo de ver. Lo que no le pareció para nada de lindo, fue que ese tal Iglesia ocupara todo su espacio en la cama. Sí, estaba justo en medio y, como hemos dicho antes, Magnus era muy grande como para caber en el poco espacio que sobraba.

Sin ánimos de despertar a su pareja y arriesgarse a que se molestara con él –otra vez –, se devolvió a la sala y se lanzó agotado sobre el sofá más grande. Se durmió al instante, no sin antes hacer un recuento de todo lo que Iglesia le había hecho pasar ese día.

Primero, lo había arañado en plena cara apenas Alec se había ido. Cuando lo soltó –por acto de reflejo y defensa propia –, Iglesia se había subido a la mesa de la entrada, tirando al suelo cada cosa que ahí había. Sólo eran papeles y unas cuantas revistas, podía recogerlas. Pero la guerra no acabó ahí. Fue al baño, sin importarle dejar sólo al gato ese, y mirar la herida y se sorprendió al ver que era muy notoria.

Y Alec no la notó cuando lo vio. Demasiado ocupado idolatrando a Iglesia.

Una vez limpió la herida con agua y salió del baño, fue a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich.

Nadie le advirtió a Magnus lo que pasaría después.

Cuando ya había echado mayonesa, lechuga, tomates al pan y buscaba pepinillos en el refrigerador, Iglesia volvió a atacar. Aunque su víctima ya no fue Magnus, fue el sándwich. Lo intentó morder repetidas veces mientras Magnus no veía, pero al no lograrlo, lo empujó hasta botarlo al suelo. Siguió avanzando por los muebles hasta llegar a la sección de frutas, y los tomates y bananas sufrieron un cruel asesinato en sus manos (¿o debería decir 'patas'?).

Lo siguiente que Magnus recuerda es voltearse para terminar de preparar su sándwich y ver el espantoso desastre. Desastre que empeoró al corretear tras el ágil felino y recorrer todo el departamento –menos la habitación – intentando agarrarlo. Papeles por todos lados, comida… Bueno, lo que Alec se encontró al llegar.

–Dios maldiga a ese estúpido gato.

Alec despertó la mañana siguiente con Iglesia acurrucado en su estómago. Sonrió. ¿Acaso había algo más adorable que ese gatito? Sin embargo, cuando buscó a Magnus en la cama, éste no estaba.

Se levantó con Iglesia ya despierto en brazos. Caminó a la cocina y agradeció que todo el apartamento fuese alfombrado, pues así podía andar descalzo sin problemas. Pasó por la sala y sintió su corazón trisarse. Magnus dormía sobre un sofá –sin ninguna manta cubriéndolo – y un rasguño cubría su mejilla derecha. Dejó a Iglesia en el suelo y se acercó silencioso. Acarició la mejilla de Magnus y éste se remeció, despertando lentamente.

–¿Cariño? –susurró casi sin modular. Había sido más bien un 'cahino', pero Alec había entendido el mensaje. Tantos años juntos.

–Es temprano, ¿por qué no vas a la cama? –le sonrió con ternura, sin sacar la mano de su mejilla.

Magnus asintió, pero apenas vio al gato, el pánico se apoderó de él. Alec lo notó. Estaba demasiado cerca de él como para no notarlo.

–Amor… –intentó hablar Alec.

–Es sólo un gato, ¿no? –murmuró Magnus, con cierta molestia, mientras se separaba de su pareja y caminaba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Alec se quedó donde estaba, petrificado. ¿Magnus, el ser más gentil de la Tierra, acababa de enojarse? No era posible. Retomó su camino a la cocina. Iglesia debía tener hambre y un poco de leche le vendría bien.

Y pasó lo increíble.

Dejó unos segundos a Iglesia en el suelo, mientras le servía un poco de leche en su tazón. Sin embargo, a voltearse, pilló a Iglesia atacando sin piedad a las pobres lechugas de la canasta de verduras que estaba en la encimera.

–¡Iglesia! –Alec regañó, más el gato dio un olímpico salto para salir huyendo de la cocina y dirigirse a living.

Todo indicaba que el orden que Magnus había tenido que hacer el día anterior no había valido la pena, porque a Iglesia no le había bastado con asesinar a la indefensa familia de lechugas, no, ahora seguía con cada adorno que se cruzaba a su paso por las mesas, sitiales y sillones de la sala.

–¡Iglesia, vuelve aquí! –volvió a gritar, tratando de atrapar a gatito, mas era en vano.

Alec estaba 'a punto' de alcanzarlo –según él –, cuando tropezó con la mesa de centro, pegándose en el pie. Cayó, gracias a Dios, sobre uno de los sofás, pero el dolor en sus dedos era insoportable, unido a la rabia en contra de Iglesia, y no pudo hacer más que llorar.

Magnus había sentido toda la bulla desde la habitación. Había esperado un poco, quizás en venganza a Alec, para que viera lo que había sufrido la tarde anterior. Pero al escuchar sollozos, supo que su venganza se había salido de control.

–¡Cariño! –corrió a la sala, encontrándose con un pequeño Alec acurrucado, hecho bolita, en el sofá más grande. Quiso abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero primero debía atrapar a aquel vil animal que le había hecho soltar lágrimas a su ángel –. ¡Iglesia, ven aquí! –gritó con firme, y tanto Alec como Iglesia lo miraron sorprendidos, inmóviles.

–¿Mags? –susurró Alec, alzando un poco la cabeza.

Magnus aprovechó que ambos estaban inmóviles para tomar al más pequeño de su collar y alzarlo en el aire.

–Tú, pequeña bola de pelos, me tienes hasta la coronilla –susurró al animal, que lo miraba atento, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo –. Te daré dos opciones. O te portas bien y no haces llorar a tu mamá, o te juro que volver a la tienda de mascotas parecerá un sueño para ti a comparación de donde planeo enviarte.

–Amor…

–No, Alec –interrumpió a su pareja, que ya no lloraba y ahora permanecía dignamente sentado –. Iglesia podrá ser un bebé, pero debe acatar ciertas reglas.

–Sí, pero yo…

–Alec, es en serio.

–¡Intento decirte otra cosa! –reclamó, colocándose de pie –. Primero, no soy _mamá_ , simplemente soy otro padre. Quedamos en que nunca nos clasificaríamos en roles.

 _En la cama no dices lo mismo,_ pensó Magnus, pero decidió que esa clase de comentarios no eran oportunos cuando Alec ponía sus manos en jarras sobre su cintura, mostrándose desafiante.

–Y segundo –continuó Alec –. No podemos… Simplemente… ¡No podemos botar a Iglesia a la basura así como así!

–¿Botar a…, Iglesia? –preguntó confundido.

–Si… Tú dijiste que si Iglesia no se comportaba…

–Lo llevaría a un lugar que le haría desear estar en una jaula, en la tienda de mascotas –completó Magnus, y Alec asintió –. No me refería a la basura, amor. Tengo corazón y soy humano, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Entonces…?

–El castigo para este felino, descendiente directo de Satanás, será irse donde Isabelle.

–No… ¡No! ¡Donde Isabelle no! –chilló un espantado Alec –. Por favor, amor. Podemos hacerlo. Podemos cuidar y entrenar a Iglesia juntos, sólo… Donde Isabelle no, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no volver a pelear contigo –y Alec, terminando de decir esto, tomó en sus brazos al gatito que Magnus aún mantenía en el aire, acercándose luego a su pareja, quien comprendió que Alec quería ser abrazado.

–Está bien. Les daré una oportunidad –sonrió besando el cabello de Alec.

No, no, no y no. Alec podía amar a sus hermanos menores por igual, pero si había una de ellas que le causara temor, esa era Isabelle. No tanto por su estrafalario esposo, ni por sus destructivos hijos… Ok, quizá sí era eso. Además, a eso había que sumarle que su hermana era la mujer más espontánea y desorganizada de la historia. Iglesia moriría o de hambre, o descuartizado por ese par de niños, o disecado por su cuñado.

– _Miau_ –maulló Iglesia, en medio del abrazo.

–Podemos hacerlo –dijo Alec.

Sí, él y Magnus podían lograrlo. Juntos. ¿Qué tan difícil sería entrenar a un gatito bebé…?

–¡Iglesia, vuelve aquí!

–¡No rompas el sofá!

–¡Llamaré a Isabelle en este instante!

–¡Magnus, no!

Iglesia definitivamente había llegado para ser más que una simple mascota.


End file.
